Exorcist Club
by TriforceNinja
Summary: Modern!AU. Allen is a new student in school called "White Ark High". There is a certain redheaded senior, who took an interest to this white headed fellow and he wanted to get to know him. Soon enough, Allen had been summoned to join this mysterious club for his special needs. Warnings: LAVEN! Strong Language, one-sided Allen x whomever I choose. Summery probably might need fixing.
1. Chapter 1

**Triforce: Hey guys and welcome to my Laven story, "The Exorcist Club"**

**Allen: WHAT?! YOU ARE STARTING YET ANOTHER LAVEN STORY?!**

**Triforce: It was highly requested on my last poll, so yes.**

**Allen: -_-'**

**Lavi: *walks in* Hey, I heard you are doing another Laven fic. What's it about?**

**Triforce: I'm glad you asked that Lavi. This story takes place in modern times. Allen is a new student in school and he joins a special club. You take an interest in him when you first saw him and eventually the two of you become friends. Later on, there would be love between you and him, although, I with be throwing in other pairings in there, which would interfere in yours and Allen's relationship. There would be one-sided pairings for Allen, but I'm not pairing him up with **_**everyone**_**. For an example: I am NOT pairing him up with Lenalee this time around, not even a one-side. I might even put in a one-sided Yullen.**

**Lavi: Hmm sounds interesting. *hugs Allen* I am not letting anyone take my moyashi away!**

**Allen: LAVI! *pushes Lavi off him* IT'S ALLEN YOU IDIOT! (To Me) Triforce, I thought you don't do Yullen!**

**Triforce: Well, I am not **_**exactly**_** planning on putting that in the story, but I would include it if people want it. There is only one possible part I can include that. Since you and Lavi are here, you two can do the disclaimer together.**

**Lavi and Allen: Triforce does not own DGM or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The First Day**

* * *

**(Allen's POV)**

As a boy, I had lived in many countries and I had traveled around the world. At age 15, my guardian, Cross Marian, and I moved into a place in London, England, which was small house with a fair quality. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. Each bedroom had one closet. This wasn't the first time I've lived in England. I lived here for most of my childhood before I met Cross. One we moved in, we brought in all of our furniture into our new house and arrange them in there proper spots. Once my new room was furnished, I walked in there and put a few posters on my walls. One was about a lonely man, who was walking forward in one direction. The art style was gothic, but I kept it because it reminded me of what Mana, who was my dead foster father, told me.

"_Never stop. Always keep walking until the day you die."_

Those words encouraged me to keep moving forward, just like that lonely man in my poster. There are many journeys I have yet to explore, and I can't stop now. Only death can prevent me from going further. I always thought about Mana after that fateful night. He was murdered by demons, which Cross referred to them as akuma. They were going to kill me too, but I was rescued by my guardian, and that was how I met him. The akuma did manage to give me a hideous scar across my left eye before Cross saved me, and that is another reminder I had for Mana on that fateful night. After being rescued, Cross took me under his care, but I felt like he only took me in because of my strange, deformed left arm, which I had when I was born. He stated that it was an anti-akuma weapon to kill akuma and he would train me how to use it. Not only Cross became my guardian, he became my master. However, he was a cruel and careless man and I grew to fear and despise him. He would spend most of his money on women, drugs and alcohol and he would usually dump all of his debts on me. He was always too rough on me, whenever we were training or making money. I felt like a slave to him.

The other posters I have in my room were about famous bands from around the world. Music was one of my interests and I like listening to a lot of bands. I even had my own I-pod, which I bought with my own money. I can't say that I was rich, Cross and I were pretty much broke, despite the fact that we could afford our own home and a lot of things that seem expensive. I couldn't find a job that paid me well enough, but I did find a way to make myself big bucks. I played card games with random people and I get cash for winning a single game. I mostly play poker and I learned out some cheap tricks to prevent me from losing. In every card game, I would always win. I never lost once and it was all thanks to my cheating ways.

A couple days have passed ever since we moved in and Cross had enrolled me to this school called, "White Ark High". Apparently, he had enough money to register me, but he used my gambling cash to pay for it. I asked my master about the reason he was enrolling me into this school, but the response that I got from him was, "Because you are an idiot and you will need to improve your education!"

He'd never given me a better explanation. He only told me that I was dumb and school would make me smarter. According to him, "White Ark High" was currently finishing up its first semester and my first day wouldn't be until second semester, which starts in a couple more weeks. While I waited for that day to come, Cross and I shopped for some school supplies to be prepared.

A couple weeks had passed and today was my first day at school. While I was sleeping in my bed, Cross was knocking on my door yelling, "HEY, IDIOT APPRENTICE, WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!"

I groaned as I got up from my bed, stretch my arms, and walked to my closet to get dressed. I opened it up to check what clothes I should wear on my first day. I knew that I should be wearing I long sleeve shirt because I don't want anyone seeing my deformed left arm. I pulled out a nice white dress shirt, which had long sleeves, a black vest, black dress pants, white gloves, and a red bowtie to wear. It took me a few minutes to get dressed and once I've got everything on, I look at myself in the mirror to see how I look. The outfit I'd put on looked nice and I'm glad that my arm wasn't as noticeable, but my white hair looked dishevelled, so I grab a hairbrush and started to brush it. I stare at my reflection again to make sure that I'm good to go. I look nice, but I wonder how people would react if they see my odd looking scar or my usual hair colour. I smiled at myself and noticed that my teeth are yellow, so I went to the bathroom to brush them. Once I'm done, I smiled at reflection at the bathroom's mirror and saw that they are nice and white.

"HURRY UP, LITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" I heard Cross yelling for me.

I quickly rushed out of the bathroom and poured myself a huge bowl of cereal. I ate as fast as I could and then I rushed outside and hurriedly got myself into Cross's red car, but I just realised that I had forgotten about my backpack. It's a black bag, which had white lining on it. I had packed all of my school supplies it in yesterday, especially my school schedule, which I had received in the mail, once I was enrolled. I knew that stuff was important for school. I was about to leave the car to run into the house to grab my bag, but Cross was already out and ready to go. He was currently holding on to my backpack.

"HEY YOU, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! GET BACK IN THE CAR!" he roared.

I groaned and I was about to get back into the car, but before I could do that, Cross roughly threw my backpack at me, which I managed to catch.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR BACKPACK YOU IDIOT! YOUR SCHOOL SCHEDULE IS IN THERE!" he yelled.

I sighed and pulled myself back onto the passenger seat of the car. Cross got on the other side and got himself onto the driver's seat. He started up his vehicle and then he began to drive. We didn't talk much while we were on our way, but I didn't seem to mind must, because we rarely ever talk about anything, unless it concerned training… _or debts._ We were riding in silence for about 15 minutes until we had reached our destination. The school was white, with black roof, black doors, and the sign which says, "White Ark High School" was placed above the front entrance.

"Alright you idiot apprentice, this is your new school." he started. He then faced me with a glare and yelled, "NOW GET OUT THERE AND GO TO YOUR HOMEROOM!"

He then grabbed me from my seat, after I unbuckled my seatbelt, and threw me out of the car. I crashed face first on the pavement and as I was getting up, I turn to see Cross, who roughly threw my backpack at me. I managed to catch it, but he flung _so_ hard that I fell back down on my butt. I watched how quickly he drove away. It was like he was in a hurry for a date or something. I sighed as I picked myself off the ground and picked up my bag. I looked towards the school and I see other students going in it. I felt nervous about entering, but this was my first day. I went ahead and walked right in.

Once I've got in, I was in a light hallway, which has black and white lockers against each wall, and classroom entrances, which have room numbers on them. I looked around and noticed how huge this place was and I saw a lot of students making their way to class. Since I don't know where to go, I grabbed my backpack, opened it up and looked for my schedule. Once I found it, I pulled it out and I looked at it, wondering where my homeroom was. It said that my homeroom teacher was "Mr R. Wenhamm" and his class was Room 132. Once I had an idea on where I'm going, I started to search for this classroom. I read the room numbers on each room, but none of them seem to be Room 132. Without looking to where I was going, I bumped into a random student and I stumbled down to the floor. I landed on my butt again.

"Whoa, are you alright?" I heard a voice in front of me, which possibly belonged to the student I bumped into.

He extended and arm towards me, offering to help me up. I gladly took his hand as he pulled me up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you!" I panicked as I looked up to his face.

He was wearing an eye patch, which was covering his right eye, making me wonder if he was a pirate. He also had shoulder length red hair and he was currently wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt and white pants. He looked like he was around his late teens, so I'm guessing he was a senior. He was currently staring at me with his left eye, which was green like an emerald.

"Um, excuse me…?" I asked nervously. "But, um, do you know where "Room 132" is?"

He didn't answer and kept staring at me, which was freaking me out. He was still holding my right hand after my fall and I could see that his face was turning red. When he began to open his mouth, I was hoping that he was going to tell me where Room 132 was, but the word that escaped his mouth was, "STRIKE!"

I gave him an uncomfortable look and pulled my hand away from him. This situation was getting more awkward by the minute and when I was about to pass this student, I felt a couple hands touching each of my shoulders. I turned my head and saw two male students, who looked like they were on there junior year. One of them had short black hair, dark brown eyes, light tan skin, and he was wearing a heavy amount of make-up on his face. He wore a white wife beater shirt, a punk fur-lined leather jacket, and tight leather pants. His left pant leg only goes us to his thigh, while the other one went all the way down. He also had bandages around his neck. The other guy had long blonde wavy hair, which kind of looked girly, blue eyes, pale skin, and he has stitches on his mouth. Like the first guy, he was wearing a heavy amount of make-up and he wore similar attire, but he was wearing a vest instead of a jacket, the belt was reversed, and both his pant legs go all the way down. He was also wearing bandages on both his forearms and hands.

"So, we heard that you are heading to Room 132, am I correct?" the student with the black hair asked.

I slowly nodded in reply.

"That's where we're heading~ Hii!" the blonde replied cheerfully.

"Since we are going to the same room, how about you come with us?" the raven haired guy offers.

I don't know how I'm going to answer to this. They both looked strange, judging by their attire and appearance. They looked like punks, who would mug me at any second. Compared to the other students, they really stood out in a crowd. Even that redheaded weirdo, who I bumped into lately, looked presentable, but I do need to go to Room 132, so I accepted their offer. Both the oddly dressed students smiled at me and then they guided me through the halls. While we were looking for room 132, we talked to each other along the way.

"Is this your first day in _this_ school, kid?" the black hair student asked me.

This was my first day at _any_ school, but I replied by nodding my head slowly.

"Well _maybe_ we should show you what we do during school, although, we probably wouldn't be in the same classes together."

"Except Homeroom~ Hii!" the blonde sang.

"So maybe we should hang out after lunch." the raven haired student said. "My name is Devit and that blonde guy over there is my twin brother, Jasdero."

"Twins?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, we are twins~ Hii!" the blonde, who was now known as Jasdero, replied.

"Together we as Jasdevi!" they both cry out in unison, which caused a lot of students to stare at us.

I felt a little embarrassed after they yelled like that. I don't know which was more awkward, my first encounter with that redhead or being around these guys.

"Ya know, you do look _really_ cute." Devit said flirtatiously.

"Yaw, _really _cute~ Hee, hee, hee!" Jasdero added.

I guess that answered my question. Every minute I'm around these two, the more uncomfortable I get. I still couldn't believe that they are twins. They don't look identical to each other in any way. They had different eye colour, different hair colour, and Jasdero's skin was slightly lighter than Devit's. We have finally found Room 132, just before the tardy bell went off. We entered the room and we were greeted by a tall man, with spiky sandy hair. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue waistcoat, brown casual dress pants and a navy blue tie, which was tucked underneath his vest. I was assuming that he was the teacher in this classroom. The sandy haired man narrowed his eyes at the twins and sarcastically said, "Oh great, I have the two troublemakers _again_. Please take your seats."

Devit and Jasdero head to the empty desks at the back of the room. The sandy haired man turned to me and asked, "So, are you one of the new students in this school."

I nodded at him shyly.

He then asked me to take a seat. As I looked for one, I saw that the twins were waving at me as they pointed at the desk in front of them, signalling me to sit there. I felt a hand touching me on the shoulder, as I turned and faced the sandy haired man.

"I wouldn't recommend sitting near those troublemakers." he said. "They cause a lot of trouble and they could be a bad influence for you. I know because I had them in many classes, which I teach."

This man seemed to be understanding. I didn't exactly want to sit near the twins to begin with, because they seemed… weird. Now this man, who I am sure he's the homeroom teacher, gave me another reason to stay away from them. He pointed to a desk, which was in the second row and third column and asked me to sit there, which I did. A few seconds later, the sandy haired man was ready to start his introduction.

"Hello class, for those who don't know who I am, I am Mr Wenhamm. I am going to be your homeroom teacher for this semester. Now the schedule you all have right now is just a rough draft. I currently have your real copy, but I'll hand them out while I'm doing attendance. If you are a new student, I would also hand you a sheet of paper, which has your locker information, an agenda, and a new lock. If I call your name, come up to me, so I can give you your schedule."

Mr Wenhamm began to read through the attendance. For each name he called, a student would come up to him and receive their stuff. Some of them only got a new schedule; some of them received a lock and a sheet with the locker info. Mr Wenhamm was going through the list alphabetically by our last name. Since my last name started with "W" I would be closer to the end. He kept going down the list until he called my name. I walked up to him to receive my schedule. Since I was a new student and before he gave me the locker sheet, he circled a number on my page, which said #0014.

"This is your locker number." Mr Wenhamm noted. "You would find your locker right outside of this class."

As he handed me that sheet, he held up a small box.

"This box contains your lock." he noted. "You would also find a sheet of paper, which has your lock code on it."

I opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper, to check where the code was. Mr. Wenhamm pointed at the three numbers on the sheet, which was, "20-18-14" and told me that was my code.

"I would recommend practicing unlocking your lock, so you can try and memorize your code." said the teacher. "You can practice it right now before you can go to your locker, but whatever you do, do not show or tell anyone else your code. Last time student told someone about their code, they were robbed. So keep that code to yourself, unless you want to be robbed."

I nodded, understanding that my code should be private.

He also handed me an agenda and told me that I could use it to write down what needed to be done for homework.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and maybe I can help." he said.

I returned back to the desk I was in and started to practice unlocking my lock. The first couple times I didn't crack it, but on my third try, I managed to unlock it. I kept practicing until I gotten the hang of it. After that was done, I looked at my locker info sheet for my locker number. Mr Wenhamm mentioned that my locker would just be outside of his room, so it wouldn't be that far. I walked out of the classroom to go look for it, so I could put my stuff in it. I saw a group of lockers lined up in front of me and then I started to check their numbers. The first number I saw was #0029. On its left was #0028 and on its right was #0030. The numbers seemed to be lower on the left and higher on the right. Since my locker no. was #0014, which was lesser then #0029, I started to search for my locker to the left. Once I've found it, I pulled out my binder, which contained my school supplies, out of my backpack and put my bag in the locker. I locked it with my new lock and I went back to Mr Wenhamm's room for further instructions. The teacher talked a bit about second semester, until the bell rang.

"Okay class, you may now go to your first period class." said Mr. Wenhamm as he dismissed everyone from his class.

I looked at my new schedule to see what classes I have. The first class I needed to be was English, with Miss M. Lotto, which was in Room 257. The other classes I had later in the day are Science, Math, Music, Physical Education, and History. All of my classes were in the novice category, because this was my _actual_ first day of school, and I am not very bright. I started wandering in the halls, looking for my next class. The school was huge and I have no clue on where I'm going. I have a terrible sense in directions as I always found myself getting lost. I kept searching, but I still have no luck in finding it.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" I heard a voice calling to me.

I turned around to see a boy, who was around my age. He had brown spiky hair, brown eyes, light tan skin, wearing a green T-shirt and blue shorts. He looked nice, friendly and normal, although his looks could be deceiving. There could be a possibility that this student could be a troublemaker or a pervert, but I seemed to be comfortable enough to nod my head to answer his question.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

I showed him my schedule and pointed at the class to where I'm heading to.

"Oh, you are going to Miss Lotto's class?" he asked. "Her class is on the second floor." He pointed to a stairwell and explained the directions to me. "As you go up those stairs, turn left and you should be able to find your class."

I thanked him for his help and followed the directions that he had given me. Once I'd turned left, after climbing up the stairwell, and searched for Room 257 and surely enough, I'd found it. I'd entered the door and saw that there was no teacher in the class, but there were other students sitting in their desks.

"Oi, new kid, over here!" I heard a strangely familiar voice calling for me.

I'd turned my direction to the back right corner of the class and saw Devit and Jasdero waving at me. They were both smiling at me creepily, which made me feel uncomfortable. I was hoping that I was in the wrong class, but the room number was exactly #257, so this _was_ suppose to be my class. The twins got out of their desks and walked towards me.

"Since we are in the same class, how about you sit with us?" Devit said.

I backed away a bit, only to get grabbed by Jasdero, who managed to sneak behind me.

"Yeah, it would be so much fun~ Hii!" he added.

They escorted me to the desks, which they were sitting, and placed me in a seat on their right. I groaned a bit, but I should be glad that I at least had a desk to sit in. When I first came in, it seemed to be the only desk unoccupied. I didn't have must of a choice, so this was my seat for today. I wonder why there wasn't a teacher in here. I turned to a green haired girl, who was sitting on my right hand side, and asked her that question.

"Oh, this teacher is _always_ late!" Devit cut in and answered my question.

"We had her before!" added Jasdero.

"I don't know why the school hadn't fired her yet?"

As they were saying that, I could hear a voice yelling from outside of the classroom. It was a woman's tone crying, "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!"

The voice kept getting louder by the second. Before I knew, a dark haired woman, who was the one yelling, ran in here with a stack of papers, and she tripped before she got to the teacher's desk. The twins were laughing at her, along with some of the other students in the class after she crashed. I only looked at her with pity. This wasn't a situation that I would laugh at, because it seemed mean and insensitive. The dark haired woman picked herself up and hesitantly gathered all of the sheets that were scrambled on the floor. She put them on her desk and sorted them through. She picked up one sheet and walked in the front of the class.

"Hello class, I am Miss Lotto and I am going to be your English teacher." she said in a hesitant voice, while she was shaking. "Now allow me to do the attendance. If I call your name, raise your hand." She looked at her sheet of paper and started calling out names. The first name she called out was "Daisya Barry" but there was no answer, so she marked him or her absent. The next name she called was "Lavi Bookman" but again, there was no answer. The next couple of names she called, she didn't get an answer.

"Hey teach, are you sure you are reading the _right_ attendance!" Devit bluntly asked.

Miss Lotto looked up to him then she gazed at his brother, staring at the both at them in horror and yelled, "I HAVE YOU TWO AGAIN?!"

"Yes, and I believe that you are reading the _wrong_ attendance sheet." Devit replied.

She looked back at her sheet of paper to check what was wrong. She dropped it and clutched her head with her hands yelling, "OH MY GOD! I _WAS_ READING THE WRONG ATTENDANCE!"

She started to search through that large stack of paper on her desk to search for the right sheet.

"This is English 10-2 am I correct?" Miss Lotto asked.

The whole class nods their heads. Miss Lotto took a sheet of paper, which we were all assuming was the right attendance sheet. She started to call out names, but this time, she got replies from the students. Since she was going alphabetically by last name, I would be close to the bottom of her list. I raised my hand once she had gotten to my name and then she continued to go down the list. Once she was finished, she put the list away and then she started to talk about the class.

"Okay class, we are going to go to the library to collect a novel called, "Monster". I also want you to check out a book for silent reading." Miss Lotto explained.

She asked the students to get out of our desks and follow her. She also told us to bring our schedules, because it contained our "Student ID". We needed that to check out our books. The "Student ID" has a digit of eight numbers. My numbers were "28390014". We continued to follow the teacher until we had reached the library. Once we got in, I looked around the place to see how huge it was. There were a lot of shelves stacked with books, there were computers, which people used to search for books or study, and there are tables everywhere, so people could read there books or do their homework. There was an old man, with dark eyes behind the front counter. I'm assuming he's the librarian. Miss Lotto walked up to him and asked him they need 25 novels of "Monster". The old man nodded his head like he was expecting Miss Lotto's class to come. He looked at the side of the counter, seeing that there was nothing there.

"Just give me a minute." the old man told the teacher. He walked towards a door, which was behind the front counter, opened it up and peeked inside it.

"HEY, GET YOUR LAZY HIDE UP AND BRING 25 BOOKS OF "MONSTER" OUT HERE!" he exclaimed.

I wonder who he was yelling at. I can barely hear a voice. The librarian barely closed the door behind him and walked back to the front counter.

"I apologize, Miss Lotto. My assistant will be out with 25 novels of "Monster" in just a moment." he told the teacher.

Miss Lotto turned to the class and told everyone to find a book for silent reading, while the librarian's assistant brings out the 25 novels. We did what she'd asked us to do, as we wander around the library to search for a book. Devit and Jasdero hovered around me, which made me feel uncomfortable. I wondered if anyone had told them about personal space.

"Hey new kid, want us to help you find a book?" they asked in unison.

I stepped away from them and told them, "No thanks. I am capable to find my own book."

"Are you sure?" they asked as they walked a little closer to me.

"Yes." I bluntly said as I walked away from them.

I started to look around the library, to find an interesting book to read, but I wasn't getting any luck. I looked into the nonfictional section to see if I could find one, but none of those books look very interesting, so I went to check the fictional section instead. I could hear Miss Lotto calling us that the 25 novels of "Monster" are already out and told us to hurry up to find a book. I didn't even take one glace at her as I kept searching, until I found this one book. It had an interesting title called, "The Treacherous Musician". It made me wonder if it was about a Musician betraying a band or his music. Since music was one of my interests, I wanted to get that book, but it was on the highest self and I can't reach it.

_'Why do people make bookshelves this huge?' _I asked myself. _'Why would they put them in this school? Shouldn't they make bookshelves that are not overly huge, so people could easily reach a book on the top shelf?'_

"Hey Short Stack, do you need a hand?" I heard a strangely familiar male voice coming behind me. I don't know how I found it recognizable, but I knew I'd heard that tone once before. I turned around to see who that voice belonged to and there I saw was the redheaded student, who I'd bumped into earlier today.

* * *

**Triforce: Yeah, I'm going to end it here.**

**Lavi: NOOOOoooooo! NOT A CLIFF-HANGER! I WAS HARDLY IN THERE!**

**Triforce: *pats Lavi on the head* Sorry Lavi, but next chapter, I'll put more of you in it.**

**Lavi: What am I going to do?**

**Triforce: That I can't tell you yet.**

**Lavi: …You can be a killjoy sometime Tri-chan.**

**Allen: *comes in* Is the nightmare over yet?**

**Triforce: BOOSH! *pushes Allen into Lavi's arms***

**Lavi: *hugs Allen* My, I didn't think you are that affectionate, Moyashi-chan.**

**Allen: LAVI! *pushes Lavi off of him* IT'S ALLEN YOU MORON!**

**Triforce: -_-' (To Readers) Anyway, I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story. I meant to post this story earlier, like on Sunday, but I was too busy finishing up "The Noah Curse". Monday was a terrible day for me to write, because I had work and a fucking headache, so I wasn't in the mood to write. Now, like I said before, there are going to be one-sided pairings for Allen, which might interfere with Lavi and Allen's relationship. For an example, Devit and Jasdero seem to be taking an interest to him and- (To Lavi) YOU BETTER MAKE A MOVE BEFORE SOMEONE TAKES ALLEN AWAY!**

**Lavi: Fine, fine, there is no need to be bossy.**

**Triforce: (To Readers) Like I said before, there is a possibility for a one-sided Yullen, but I will only post it up in the story if people want it. Thank you for reading.**

**Lavi: And we'll SEE YOU- *points at Readers***

**Allen: You're not starting the Laviplier thing again, are you?**

**Lavi: (To Allen) And you can be my MoyashiMash!**

**Allen: DAMN IT, LAVI! *slaps him in the head***

**Triforce: -_-' (To Readers) Please leave a fav, follow and review. Keep your review constructive or friendly. I also don't own Yamimash of Markiplier. See ya in the next chapter. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Triforce: Hey guys and welcome to- *looks out the window and notices it's snowing* WHY DOES IT HAVE TO SNOW THIS EARLY IN THE YEAR?!**

**Allen: Don't ask us.**

**Lavi: We didn't bring it here.**

**Triforce: *faceplam* It's only September 8****th****. If it keeps snowing, I might consider moving away from this province. Anyway, Lavi, you are going to be the main character in this chapter.**

**Lavi: I am?**

**Triforce: Yes, I want to show people your POV on how you met Allen. **

**Lavi: I see you now have a cover page for this story.**

**Triforce: *giggles* Yeah. It kinda looks odd, but I tried my best making it. Now, would you and Allen do the disclaimer?**

**Allen and Lavi: Triforce doesn't own DGM. We don't know what she'll do if she did own it.**

**Triforce: *smiles* If the characters are a bit OOC I'm sorry. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Lavi Bookman**

* * *

_**~Sometime before school started~**_

**Lavi's POV**

Today was the first day of second semester. I was currently sleeping on my bed before the day started. My alarm went off, but it didn't wake me up. I just rolled my body halfway to the left and pulled my sheets closer to me. I was a heavy sleeper, so it would take more than an alarm clock to wake me up. A few minutes later, I heard my grandfather, who I liked to call "Old Panda" coming into my room and yelled, "LAVI, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! YOU'RE RUNNING US LATE!"

I groaned, but I still didn't get up. All I did was roll to my other side and pulled my covers over my head.

"Just ten more minutes, Gramps…" I replied in a tired tone, but I was the Old Panda suddenly high kicked me on my side, which caused me to jump up in pain. I sat myself up on my bed, rubbing the side of my chest and glared at my grandpa.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A GRANDSON! SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START IN TEN MINUTES, SO GET UP AND GET READY!"

I rolled my face down with a groan as I got myself out of bed and walked myself to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw my bed head. My hair looked so messy that it could be a bird's nest, so I grabbed a comb to comb it. Once I got my hair tidied up, I smile at myself in the mirror, only to see yellow teeth. I grabbed my toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and then I start to brush my teeth. After a few minutes, I spat out the toothpaste out of my mouth and smiled at myself again. My teeth were now sparkly white. I pointed are myself at the mirror and clicked my teeth.

"WOULD YOU STOP POSING LIKE AN IDIOT IN THE MIRROR?!" Gramps yelled. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT DRESSED YET!"

I almost forgot that I was still in my pyjamas. I am currently wearing my dark green boxers and a black muscle shirt, which had white writing that said, "One Sexy Motherfucker". I groaned as I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. I went to my closet and looked at my clothes, thinking about what I should wear to school. While I was going through my wardrobe, the clothes that caught my eye were my dark green, long sleeve shirt and my white, baggy pants. I pulled them out of my closet, so I could change into them. Once again I heard Gramps yelling at me again to hurry up.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Panda!" I whined at him.

He then kicked me hard to the wall and yelled, "STOP CALLING ME A PANDA, YOU IGNORANT FOOL! GET YOUR SCHOOL SUPPLIES AND YOUR ASS IN THE CAR THIS INSTANT! WE ARE RUNNING LATE!"

I sighed as pushed myself off the wall and started to put my school supplies in my bright orange backpack. Once I'm done packing, I slung my backpack on my shoulder and rushed out to the car, which was a red Honda, Civic. Gramps was already on the passenger's seat, waiting for me to get in. Before I did that, I throw my backpack on the backseat of the car. I then jumped onto the driver's seat and then I started the car. I slowly backed up my car out of our driveway and drove right. It had been a year since I'd gotten my licence and the Old Panda still gave me lectures on my driving. It was mostly because I sometimes drive fast or turn too sharply. Once we got to "White Ark High", I parked my car into the school parking lot and got out. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and when I was heading towards the school, Gramps stopped me by asking, "Don't you have a spare class on your first period?"

As I recalled when I first read my schedule, spare was supposed to be my first period, but I'm assuming the schedule I had right now was a rough draft. Usually every time a new semester started, the homeroom teacher would usually give us a new schedule. I looked back at Gramps and replied, "I might need to check after homeroom. Why do you ask?"

"I would appreciate if you gave me some assistance in the library, especially on the first day of the semester."

"Do you _really_ need my help?" I asked with a taunting smirk. "Are you sure your old hands couldn't keep up with your work, so you need young hands like mine?"

He smacked me in the head and yelled, "I AM NOT THAT OLD, YOU TWIT! I'M ONLY SAYING IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU HELPED OUT YOUR OLD MAN! PLUS, I HAVE RECORDS FOR YOU TO STUDY!"

I rubbed my head and glared at my old man. I sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll help you out, you Old Panda."

He jump kicked me for calling him that nickname and I flew a little closer to the school. I crashed on the ground and when I was picking myself up, Gramps yelled, "NOW GET YOUR ASS INTO HOMEROOM! YOU'RE ALL READY RUNNING LATE!"

I wasn't exactly running late; I still had 15 minutes before school starts. I sometimes believed that my old man gets _too_ worked up at times and he probably might need some crazy pills. I sighed again as I picked up my backpack from the ground and headed towards the school. Once I'd got in, I start heading the direction on where I need to go. My Homeroom teacher's name was Mr K. Lee and I know where his class is, because I had him as a teacher before. While I was walking through the halls, I ran into a friend of mine, who had long, midnight blue hair, which was tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and he was wearing a scowl on his face. He was currently wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. His name was Yu Kanda.

"Hi Yu~" I waved cheerfully at him, while he glared at me.

He grabbed me by my shirt and yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!"

I smiled at him nervously and asked him, "_So, _who do you have for homeroom, Kanda?"

"Che, I have Tiedoll again." he replied.

"Really? Well I have Komui again." I said.

Komui was the first name of my homeroom teacher. I know most of the teachers' by their first names, because I'd know some of them outside of school, but I'm not supposed to address them like that during school hours.

"Well, I don't envy you." Kanda said. "That man is as crazy as fuck."

I wouldn't agree more. For all the years that I had known Komui, I knew him as an insane maniac. Kanda turned his back at me, telling me that he was on his way to Mr. Tiedoll's class. He walked away, without giving me a "See you later" or a simple "goodbye", but that was the Kanda I knew. He never showed good manners towards anyone and he was mostly a jerk, but I still considered him as a friend. All of a sudden, I felt like someone had bumped into me from behind. I turned around and looked down to see a man, who had white haired, collapsed on the floor. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, black vest, red bowtie, and white gloves.

"Whoa, are you alright?" I asked, while I extended my right arm towards him.

He looked at my hand and lightly touched it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you!" he apologized as I pulled him to his feet.

His voice sounded younger than I expected. I thought he would sound like an old man, but he sounded more like a teenager. He looked up to me and our eyes met each other. He looked younger than I expected; younger than I was, but I was wondering how a young teen like him could have snowy white hair. He had very fair skin and beautiful silver eyes, which had a tint of blue in them. I noticed that he had an odd looking scar, which was across his left side of his face. The peculiar part about it was it had a pentacle shape above his left eye, which was nearly covered by the white strands of hair.

_'I wonder what happened there.'_ I thought to myself. I kept studying the rest of his face, looking at him idly. He looked cute, soft, and _beautiful, _which made it hard for me to remove my gaze. I don't normally look at a guy like that, but I just found him _too_ attractive.

He was giving me a puzzled look, which looked adorable. His lips were moving, but I didn't pick up what he said as I kept gazing at him. I felt like I needed to say something, but the only word that escaped my lips was a loud, "STRIKE!"

His face flashes in a bright red, giving me a distressed look. He pulled his hand away from me and walked away. I face palmed after that scenario, because I'd realised that I was being an idiot for making that situation awkward. _'Smooth Lavi, smooth…'_ I still don't know why I was attracted to him. He was the first boy I had ever said "STRIKE!" to. No, that wasn't true. I had said that to Kanda before, but I thought he was a girl at the time, because he had girlish hair, but that didn't explain to why I was attracted to that white haired boy. Now I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was _so_ cute. I wished that I hadn't done goofed that meeting. That was the lousiest first impression I had ever made in my life. I felt like I needed to apologize to him, but now was not the best time.

Shortly after he walked away from me, I saw him getting caught up by two peculiar twins, who were known as Devit and Jasdero. They were recognized as the two infamous troublemakers in the whole school. I don't like them. They gave me an off-putting feeling, whenever I see them around. It wasn't just because they were the terrorizing nightmares in the school; I had a feeling that they are _much_ worse then that.

I watched as the white haired boy gets taken away by the devilish twins. He looked nervous and naïve as he allowed them to take him, but I'm guessing that he was new and didn't know _who_ to trust. _'Oh, if only he knew.'_

I shoved the thought of the boy aside and realized that I need to hurry and get to Komui's class, which was Room #211. I managed to get there before the bell and my crazy homeroom teacher greeted me, who had long blue hair, wearing a pair of wired frame spectacles. He wore a light blue turtleneck, white pants and a white lab coat. Komui told me to sit anywhere in the class, but not too close to his little sister, Lenalee. She was another friend of mine, who was currently in her sophomore year. She had long forest green hair, tied up into two beautifully high pigtails. She was currently wearing a white blouse, black tie, and a black shirt, which was long to her mid thigh. She was also wearing dark boots, which went up to her knees. I used to have a crush on her, but the only reason why I don't want to date her was because I was afraid of her insane brother, who had a crazy "sister complex". I took my seat at the front of the class, because most of desks at the back seats were already taken. I was sitting two desks away from Lenalee, which seemed to be a reasonable gap, so Komui wouldn't freak out on me.

Once everyone was sitting down quietly in there seats, Mr Lee started his introduction. He explained about second semester, our new school schedules, and information to give to the new students. He then scanned the area, eying at every male student, including myself and yelled, "IF ANY OF YOU OCTOPUSES LAY A HAND ON MY SWEAT, DARLING, LENALEE, I WOULD MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS PAINFUL AND MISERABLE!"

The entire class sweat dropped, including Lenalee, who face palmed, because her brother was embarrassing her. Komui then started the attendance. He was calling us in alphabetical order by last name. My last name happened to start with a B, so I would be one of the first people to be called, and speak of the devil, Komui called my name first. I walked up to him to collect my official schedule and walked back to my desk. Komui kept going though the attendance and when he got to Lenalee's name, he yelled it out with a flamboyant tone. She sighed as she got up and collected her official schedule from her brother. As Komui kept going though the list, I was reading my new schedule. I still had spare for my first period, so I was most likely going to help Gramps in the library. Once Komui finished the attendance, he dismissed everyone for the class. Most of the students left the classroom, including Lenalee and myself. Before I headed to the library, I walked up to my friend and asked her, "What do you have for first period?"

"English 10-2 with Miss Lotto." she simply replied. "What do you have?"

"Spare." I answered. "But Gramps wants me to help him out in the library. Say, are you busy at lunch break?"

She nodded her head and replied, "I have cheer practice. Miss Eliade wanted to start cheer rehearsal early in the semester and she wanted to do it during lunch break."

"Oh." I said flatly. "Well, you have fun with that. I'll go see if Yu is available for lunch."

"You know he'll kill you if you keep calling him by his first name, right?"

"Yep, but I _love _how he reacts to it." I said with a smile.

Lenalee giggled a bit and said, "Well, I guess I should be heading to Miss Lotto's class. I'll see you later, Lavi."

I nodded as I waved at her. She walked away to head to her class, while I went the opposite direction to get to the library. I walked through the halls until I get to my destination. Once I got in, I saw Gramps at the front counter, writing on a piece of paper.

"Hey Gramps," I started. "_So,_ what do you need help with?"

The Old Panda looked up to me and handed me the sheet of paper, he was writing on lately. I looked at it and saw that it was a list. On each line, he'd put the book title on it, along with the class's name and a random number.

"I want you to go into the back room and bring out those books." he stated. "The numbers on each line are the number of books that are required for that class. Now hurry up and get to work!"

I nod my head and headed to the back room, which was located behind the front counter.

"Oh, and Lavi, please start at the top of the list. Those are the classes that are going to come in first." Gramps mentioned.

I nod my head again as I went into the back room. I turned the light on and looked at my list. The first class was Miss Lotto's English 10-2 class and they require 25 novels called "Monster". I looked around in the room I'm in and noticed that there are categories for each grade. Since "Monster" was a tenth grade book, I went to check the category of grade 10 novels. I looked at each book by title and when I found the books I was looking for, I picked 25 of them and placed them beside me. I then started going down the list to find the other novels to get them ready for the other classes, though I should be bringing the "Monster" books out and bring them to the front counter. I was starting to get bored and I felt tired, because I didn't get enough sleep last night. I started to doze off and slept for a few minutes, until I heard the door crack open and my grandfather yelling, "HEY! GET YOUR LAZY HIDE UP AND BRING 25 BOOKS OF "MONSTER" OUT HERE!"

I groaned as I peaked open my left eye to look at Gramps, who was standing by the door.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "I will do that right away."

The Old Panda then left me alone in the room, while he slightly closed the door. I slowly picked myself off the floor and stretched out my arms. I turned to look at the "Monster" novels, which were beside me while I was sleeping. I bent down to pick them up as I headed out of the room. Once I'd got outside to put the books on the fount counter, my eye shifted to the right to spot the beautiful white haired boy, whom I'd met recently.

_'He's in Miss Lotto's class? I thought he was young enough to be a freshman.'_ I thought to myself. I also noticed that the two troublemakers, Devit and Jasdero, were in this class, too, but I wasn't surprised. They must've failed grade 10 English last year. It was believable, because I know that their brains are made out of mush. Lenalee, of course, was in this class, too, but she had already mentioned that to me. I don't envy her for being in the same class with the troublemaking twins, but I do somewhat envy her for being in the same class with the white haired boy. I turned my gaze back to him and watched him wonder around the library. I still don't know why I'm attracted to him, but I just found him _too_ damn beautiful.

_'Maybe I still have a chance to apologize and make a fresher start.'_ I thought to myself as I kept watching the boy.

"Oh, I see you already got out the novels." Gramps said, looking at the books in my arms.

He turned to the dark haired woman, Miss Lotto, and told her that the novels are out and ready.

"Class, the novels are out and ready to be checked out!" she called to her students. "Hurry up and find your silent reading book, so we can get back to class!"

Gramps asked me to help hand out books to the students once their checked out. While I was doing that, I kept watching the white haired boy, who was looking for a book. Out of all of the students in this class, he was the slowest to find his book.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Book boy." an annoying familiar voice said to me.

"Having fun spending your _boring _time at the _Library? ~_Hii!" another bothersome voice added.

I looked in front of me and glared the twins standing at the front of the line. They hated me just as much as I hated them, mainly because I usually get them into trouble with the principle.

"As a matter of fact, I am having a lot of _fun_ in the library." I said in a low steadily tone, but I kept scowling at them. "If you two spent most of your time _here_, then _maybe_ you wouldn't have failed English 10 in the first place."

They both glared daggers at me as Devit slammed his palms on the counter and yelled, "Oh, you want to start with us? How about we find you at lunch break and beat the living shit out of you!"

"Yeah, and maybe we'll take your lunch money~ Hii!" Jasdero added.

"You do notice that you are in a class and you would get into trouble just for threatening me like that." I said, keeping my voice low and steady. A smirk later came across my face as I noticed that Gramps and Miss Lotto eying at the twins, assuming that they had heard their threat.

"Devit, Jasdero, just for threatening a student, you are both going to stay in my classroom at lunch break." their teacher scolded.

The twins groaned and miserably said, "Yes, Miss Lotto."

Gramps scanned both their reading books and their novels, before handing them back to them, along with their schedules. The twins left the line, without thanking us for their books._ 'They are just as rude as Kanda.'_ Lenalee was next in line and she smiled at me when she reached the front counter.

"Hi Lavi, how is assisting at the library doing?" she asked.

"It's doing fine." I said with a cheerful smile.

She gave me her schedule, so I could scan her Student ID, and her reading book, so I could check it out. I also signed out a "Monster" novel for her, so she could study it. When I was about to give them to her, I noticed that the white headed boy has finally found a book that strikes his interest, but it was too high for him to reach.

"Lavi?" Lenalee gave me a questionable look. "Is something the matter? You've been staring at the new student since you've came out of the back room."

I shifted my attention to her and replied, "Well, it looks like he needs someone to help him with 'getting' a certain book. I think I should help him with that."

I walked around the front counter and towards the boy. Maybe this would be a good time to apologize on how I greeted him in the first place. I looked at how short he was and how high the shelf was. He could only touch the shelf with the tips of his fingers and I knew he needed some assistance.

"Hey Short Stack, do you need a hand?" I asked him.

He slowly turned around to face me and he stared at me with his beautiful and wondering eyes. After a few seconds, he narrowed them and replied, "One, my name is not "Short Stack" and two, I am quite capable on reaching this book on my own."

I wasn't surprised that he would refuse my offer. After all, I did make my first impression awkward for him. Calling him "Short Stack" wasn't the brightest idea I'd came up with, but I couldn't resist. He turned around and attempted to reach for the book again. I found it kinda amusing that he kept trying to get it. He was _too_ short, but he seemed very persistent to obtain that book. I chuckle a bit for every fail attempt he had approached and he still couldn't get it. As entertaining this _was_ I shouldn't just let the white haired student push himself _too_ hard. His class was waiting for him and I felt like he needed some help. I grabbed the book, which he was destine to get, off the top shelf and gave it to him. He looked up at me after giving it to him, as I gave him a cheerful smile.

"Sorry bud, but I didn't want you to stress yourself and keep your class waiting." I said. "Now let's go check that book out. There is also a novel waiting for you at the front counter."

He gave me a puzzled expression as I grabbed his arm and ushered him to the front counter. I let go of him as I walked around the table and asked him for his book and schedule.

"W-wait, you work here?" he asked me.

"Somewhat," I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. "I only work here during my spare classes. I'm a student like you."

"Oh," he replied as he handed his book and schedule over to me. Before I scanned his schedule, I looked at his name, which was printed on it.

"So, your name is Allen Walker?" I asked him.

He nodded shyly.

"Nice to meet ya. My name's Lavi Bookman." I said as I scanned his schedule. "I'm sorry about how I greeted you earlier. I wasn't all there when I'd first saw you."

He didn't say anything in reply. He just watched me as I scanned his book and his "Monster" novel. I handed them over to him and looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't know if somebody told you," I started as I pointed towards the twins. "But does two are trouble. I would recommend staying away from them."

"I already figured." he replied. "My homeroom teacher mentioned that they were trouble and I had a weird feeling when I'm around them." He gave me a questionable look and asked, "Why are you concerned for me?"

"Well, since you're new to this school, I think it should be a good idea to warn you about them." I nervously said, while scratching the back of my head. I pointed at Lenalee, who was currently talking to Miss Lotto and said, "That girl with the high green pigtails, you can trust her. Her name is Lenalee and she is a good friend of mine. She is very kind and generous and I would consider being her friend."

Allen looked over to Lenalee for a few minutes and said, "Well, she does look nice."

"She is," I said. "But when you are around her, watch out for her brother. He has a "sister complex" and he'll either send a robot after you or chase you with a drill."

I can see a sweat drop coming down his face and he nervously replied, "W-well thanks. I better keep that in mind if I'm ever around her."

I smiled and winked at him, while saying, "Well, I hope you like the book you picked. Have fun in English class."

He nervously nodded his head and walked towards Miss Lotto. Since he was the last student to check out his books, the teacher told all of her students to return to her classroom. I watched everyone from her class walk out of the library, especially that cute white haired student named Allen Walker. I saw him take a quick glance at me before he left, but then he turned looked back and continued to follow his class. It was nice talking to him and I want to talk to him some more. For some reason, I wondered what he thought about me. I wondered if that little chat we had earlier brighten his opinion about me.

"Lavi, Mr Krory's class would be coming down soon." Gramps said. "Now get 27 novels "Night" and bring it out here!"

"As you wish, you Old Panda."

He smacks my on the head for calling him and ordered me to hurry up. I sighed, while rubbing the area where he hit me and then I made my way into the back room to continue my work.

* * *

**Lavi: Say Triforce, does Allen like me yet?**

**Triforce: **_**…Maybe,**_** but you might have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Lavi: No, no, no, I mean does he **_**like**_** me?**

**Triforce: Lavi, I am not going to rush the relationship like that. I can't just- *pushes Allen towards Lavi* BOOSH you two together so quickly. That would be **_**too**_** rushed. I would rather build the relationship than push it **_**too**_** hard. You know what I mean?**

**Lavi: (To Allen) Why Allen-chan, you smell nicer than you did yesterday.**

**Allen: *pushes Lavi off* (To Me) Triforce, why do you keep pushing me towards Lavi?**

**Triforce: Because it's fun.**

**Allen: NOT TO ME!**

**Triforce: Yeah, yeah, you can keep whining to me all you want, but that's not going to make me stop doing that.**

**Lavi: *tackles Allen* I got you now, Moyashi!**

**Allen: LAVI?! GET OFF OF ME! *struggles to get Lavi off***

**Triforce: … (To Readers) Hey guys, thanks for reading. Special thanks to Firediva0, ****xXlovinlavenXx, and ****Aofenis (I might consider putting that one-sided pairing in the story) for reviewing. Also, thanks to the people, who faved and followed.**

**Lavi: *still on top of Allen* Why does Lenalee have a longer skirt and why aren't her boots up to her thighs?**

**Triforce: …She's in school, Lavi. Short skirts are not school appropriate, so I gave her a longer skirt. I am aware that her boots go up to her thighs, but in this story, they only go up to her knees, even when deactivated. (To readers) Anyway, I still didn't get any requests for one-sided Yullen. I'm fine without doing that, but I'm just letting you all know, if you want a little bit of Yullen in this story, you would have to ask for it, but it has to be before Lavi and Allen fall in love with each other. As for Lenalee, I don't think I would be pairing her up with anyone. It's not that I don't like her, but she doesn't have many choices. She would only be friends with Lavi and Allen and I don't want to pair her up with a Noah. I could pair her up with Kanda, but I think I might pair him up with someone else, like Alma. (To Allen and Lavi) Can you two tell these lovely people to R&R?**

**Allen: *finally shoves Lavi off him* Please read and review.**

**Lavi: *gets up and whips the dust off him* Also leave a fav or follow.**

**Triforce: I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya~! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Triforce: Hello everyone and welcome to Ch. 3 of Exorcist Club.**

**Lavi: How long did it take you to update this story?**

**Triforce: *gives Lavi the death glare* Don't ask…**

**Lavi: *nervously* Whoa, you could be just as scary as Dark Allen.**

**Triforce: *pulls out a Triforce shuriken* I could be A LOT scarier than Dark Allen if you rub me the wrong way. I wanted to upload this sometime before or on Thanksgiving, and what I mean by Thanksgiving, I mean the Canadian Thanksgiving. It's already a day after Thanksgiving and I still didn't upload this chapter because of work, stress, sports, and distractions.**

**Tyki: Well maybe you should stop playing card games on your computer.**

**Lavi: And stop watching YouTube videos.**

**Allen: And stop reading other fics, INCLUDING THE YAOI ONES!**

**Lavi: ALLEN~! *glomps Allen***

**Allen: LAVI, GET OFF OF ME! *tries pushing Lavi off***

**Triforce: Hey, I at least need to do **_**something**_** if I ever get bored of writing. (To Tyki) Since you just randomly made an appearance, how about you do the disclaimer?**

**Tyki: *sigh* Triforce does NOT own DGM. She is just a nutcase that-**

**Triforce: *grabs a step ladder and starts bashing Tyki with it* WHY DOES EVERY TIME I LET YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER, YOU ALWAYS TELL OFF HOW WEIRD I AM?! (To Readers) Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Friend**

**Allen's POV**

When I was walking out of the library, I took one glance at the redhead, who I now know as Lavi. He was watching me as I was about to leave. I still felt a little off about him, because of our first encounter, but after that small conversation we just had, I was starting to doubt my first assumption.

_'Maybe he wasn't a creepy pervert.'_ I thought to myself. He seemed friendly and didn't mean any harm, but I still don't know if I should trust him. I hardly know him, but today was my first day of school, so I am not completely sure _who_ to trust. Lavi _did_ mention that Devit and Jasdero are trouble, and he wasn't the only one who mentioned that. Mr Wenhamm also warned me about them. Even Miss Lotto was sceptical about having the twins in her class. Those warnings and signs convinced me that Devit and Jasdero shouldn't be trusted and I should keep my distance from them. If Lavi said that they were trouble, should I trust him?

I turned away from the redheaded student and continued to follow the rest of my class. Once we had gotten back to the classroom, we all sat in the same seats we were in before. Miss Lotto waited for every student to take their seats, so she could continue class. Once everyone was seated, she stands in the front of the classroom and asks us to open our "Monster" books to Chapter 1. We all did what she asked us to do, well, except for Devit and Jasdero. The blonde twin had opened his book and placed it on the top of his head, while the raven haired twin held up his book and stared at it dully.

"Devit, Jasdero, please open your books to Chapter 1." Miss Lotto asked calmly and seriously.

"Why should we?" Devit retorted. "We already read this book! Jasdero and I would obliterate every test or homework you throw at us, because _we_ had already read it!"

"We've read it, we've read it~! Hii~!" Jasdero added.

"Also, this book was _too_ boring!"

"It made us fall asleep!"

I can see that Miss Lotto was trembling a little. She looked apologetic towards the twins, she was about to say something, but then she shook her head.

"No… NO, YOU BOTH SHOULD READ THIS NOVEL AGAIN!" Miss Lotto replied in a panicky voice. "IT WOULD HELP YOU LEARN MORE ABOUT THE BOOK AND REMEMBER THE QUESTIONS FOR YOUR NEXT TEST! BESIDES, YOU BOTH FAILED THIS CLASS BEFORE! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU IMPROVE!"

"Whoa, take it easy there!" Devit said hesitantly, as he and Jasdero both hold their hands up defensively. "Did you forget to take your stress pills or something?"

"We'll read, we'll read!" the blonde added in a panicky tone.

Both twins hesitantly flew open their books to Chapter 1 and they started to read through it. Their faces were _so_ close to their novels that I could literally see the tips of their noses touching the pages. Miss Lotto turned to the rest of the class and asked us follow along as we read as a group, so we did what the teacher asked us to do.

* * *

During the last minutes of English class, we all had finished reading Chapter 1 of "Monster" as a group. After that, Miss Lotto gave every student a sheet of homework for that particular chapter and a lot of them were not please about getting homework this early in the semester, including Jasdero and Devit. The twins also bluntly mentioned to her that she had forgotten to talk about the coarse outline, whatever that was. She then started to freak out and then the bell rang. After English class, I had Science with Mr Gill. Before I had gotten to his class, which I was currently looking for, I ran into the brunette, who gave me the directions to Miss Lotto's class earlier.

"Oh, hi there." he greeted. "Do you want me to give you some directions to your next class?"

Since I had no idea on where I was going and I got no sense in direction, I did ask the brunette for his assistance. After all, he did give me the right directions to Miss Lotto's class. I showed the brunette my schedule and pointed at my second period class.

"Oh, so you're in Mr Gill's science class in Room 186? That's where I'm heading." he said. "Since we are heading to the same class, do you want to follow me, so I'll show you to where his room is?"

I politely nodded my head as I allowed the brunette to lead the way.

"By the way, I don't think I properly introduced myself." he started. "My name is Narain. What's your name?"

"Allen Walker." I replied. "It's nice to meet you."

He nodded as we kept walking through the halls. We continued to chat on our way to class, until we had reached our destination. We walked into the classroom and we were greeted by a short man, who had curly brown hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, wearing geeky looking glasses. He asked us to take a seat anywhere we want, so Narain and I did what the teacher asked us to do. We found two empty desks next to each other, so Narain and I decided to sit in them. We kept talking to each other until class was ready to start. The short brunette man with the glasses walked to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hello class, my name is Mr Gill. Now before I talk about science, I am going to run the attendance."

He was currently holding a sheet of paper and read through the list. He called everyone's name to make sure that they were here. Once again, I was one of the last students he had called, because he was going though the list in alphabetical order by last name. Once he was done, Mr Gill put away the attendance sheet and grabbed a small stack of papers. He walked around the room to hand out a sheet to each student. On this sheet, it had a circle chart, which had labels and percentages written on it. Mr Gill then walked up to the overhead to operate it. Once it was functioning, I saw a light coming out of it and it shined on the projection screen, which was in the front of the class. The screen now showed everyone the same chart that was printed on the sheet of paper that was handed out. The only difference between the two was the shading. The circle chart on the screen was colourful, while the chart on the piece of paper was just shades of black, gray and white. Mr Gill walked beside the screen and faced the whole class.

"Now as you could see, this is the same chart, which is on the sheet of paper I recently handed out to you." he explains. "This chart is your course outline for this class. It shows you the percentages on how you are going to get graded" He grade a ruler and points to the large pink piece of the circle. "As you could see here, Homework and Assignments are worth 45% on how the class is graded."

He pointed to the other parts of the circle chart and explained them to us. Quizzes are worth 25%, Punctuality was worth 10%, Attendance was worth 10% and Participation was worth 10%. Mr Gill then rambled on about bringing the required school supplies, what students were required to do in this class, the coarse description, everything. After he was done talking about the course outline, he turned off the overhead and faced the rest of the class.

"Now we are going to take a little trip to the library to collect our Science 10 text books." said Mr Gill. "I would like all of you to follow me, so we could collect them."

After that was told, everyone got out of their desks and followed the teacher to the library. This was going to be my second time at the library, but when I got there, I'd noticed that it wasn't like my first visit. The text books were already at the front counter, the class didn't go around searching for books and that redheaded student, Lavi, wasn't here. Well of course he wouldn't _always_ be here, because he mentioned that he was a student like me, so he must currently be in a class right now. All we did in the library was checking out our text books. After we've done that, we had returned to Mr Gill's room. Once everyone was back in the room, our teacher began to talk about the text books and what we would be learning from it. After a few minute, the bell rang and I was off to my next class.

"Hey Allen, what class do you have next?" Narain asked me. "Do you need my help to locate your next class?"

I looked at my

I looked at my schedule to see what I had next, which was Math. Apparently, my math teacher was Mr Wenhamm, who happened to be my homeroom teacher, and I know where he class was now.

"I have math with Mr Wenhamm and nope, I think I know where I'm going." I confirmed. "What class do you have?"

"Art with Mr Tiedoll" he replied. "Well, we should be heading to our classes now. It's been nice talking with you."

I nod my head as we depart and I made my way over to Mr Wenhamm's room.

* * *

During math class, Mr Wenhamm went with a similar routine to how Johnny taught his class. First he started with the attendance, and then he went though the course outline, then we went to the library to collect our Math 10 text books, and then we came back to his class to talk about talk about the textbooks. He also assigned us to do the problems on page 24 for homework, if we didn't complete all the questions before the bell. There were six problems in total and I only managed to get two done, so I would have to work on the rest when I get home. I noticed that there were a few students in this class, whom were in my most recent classes, but the only student, whom I'd notice right away, was that girl with the forest green pigtails, whom I believe Lavi called her Lenalee. I sat close to her in class, but we didn't exactly talk, mainly because I was very shy. Lavi _did_ mention that I could trust her, but I don't know. She did look harmless enough, but why was I so afraid of talking to her. It wasn't just her I am nervous about, I am nervous around the other students, because they _all_ seem to be new to me. I was glad that none of them were the freaky twins, whom I believed were the most abnormal students in the school.

After Math, it was lunch time. Before I walked out of Mr Wenhamm's class, I walked up to the teacher and asked him for directions to where the cafeteria was. He gladly gave me instructions on how to get there, so I thanked him and walked out of his class. What he told me, once I got out of the room was make a right and continued to move forward, which I did. He also mentioned that the cafeteria would be on my left hand side at the end of the hall, so I kept my eyes peeled as I moved along. Once I'd found the place, I saw that it was crowded with people. There was a line-up at the front counter, where students would buy their lunches and there were tables, where people would sit and eat their meals. I didn't pack myself a lunch, but I did make sure that have enough money to buy one. I walked to the back of the line-up and waited for a couple minutes, until I made my way to the front. Once it was my turn to order my lunch, I was greeted by the man, who was behind the counter. He had warm brown skin, long pink hair, pulled into two braided pigtails, and he was currently wearing sunglasses and a white apron. He also had a nametag on his right breast that said "Jerry" on it, which I was assuming was his name.

"Why, hello there~!" he welcomed me in a singsong fashion. "I've never seen your cute face before~! Are you new here?"

I hesitantly bowed at him and replied, "Y-yes, I am new here! N-nice to meet ya! My name is Allen Walker!"

"Wow, you should proper manners~! I like that~! So Allen Walker, are you ready to order? I'll make you _anything_ that is on the menu~!"

I looked up at the menu and saw a lot of choices to choose from. Once I've decided on what I want, I turned to the chef and began to order.

"I would like to order one of everything off the menu, along with an order of ten Mitarashi Dangos for desert."

"Uh, are you sure you can eat all that?" he asked, while a sweat drop was rolling down his face. "And do you have the money for that?"

I grabbed a fistful of cash from my pants pocket and showed Jerry the money. He took the money from my hand and counted it to see if it was enough.

"Very well then, I'll make you one of everything that is on the menu, plus the order of 10 Mitarashi Dangos~!" he said as he cashed most of my money in the cash register and gave me back $5 worth of change. "It would take me a few minutes to cook your meal, so please take a seat at one of the lunch tables."

He turned around and went to prepare my lunch. I looked around the cafeteria to find a table to sit at and most of them were loaded with people. I hardly know anyone in here and I don't feel comfortable sitting near them. The closest friend I had in this school was Narain, but I don't see him around. I was glad that I wouldn't have to worry about Devit and Jasdero, because they were in detention. I managed to find an empty table to sit at and I waited patiently for Jerry to bring me my lunch. I looked at the cash that I had left and wondered if I should've ordered less. I wasn't very rich, so I needed to be careful on how much money I send.

"Hey Short Stack, is this seat taken?" I heard a familiar voice calling me on my left.

I looked up to see that redhead, eye-patch student, Lavi Bookman, standing before me. I slightly glared at him and said, "My name is _not_ Short Stack. It's Allen!"

"So, I'm guessing you _don't_ want me to sit with you?" he asked.

I don't completely trust the redhead, but I still hardly got to know him. He seemed harmless enough when we talked in the library and if he knew Devit and Jasdero were no good, then maybe I should give him a chance.

"No, you can sit here if you want." I said calmly.

He beamed as he seated himself across from me, while placing his bag lunch on the table.

"So, where's your lunch?" Lavi asked as noticed there was nothing in front of me.

"It's coming." I replied. "The chef said it would take a few minutes to make it."

"What did you order?" he asked curiously.

Before I could answer his question, Jerry came over to my table with a cart of food.

"Here you go, Allen Walker~! Here is one of everything, plus the ten orders all Mitarashi Dangos." he said as he started to place trays of food in front of me. Lavi looked shocked when he looked at how much grub I had ordered. When Jerry finished piling up my lunch in front of me, he took his cart and headed back to his work area.

"Dude, are you going to eat _all_ of that?!" Lavi kept staring at my food with a stunned expression.

I nodded as I took my first burger out of its wrapper, which was the chicken burger, and I took a bite out of it.

"So, how do you like school so far?" Lavi asked, while I was still eating.

I swallowed up the food, which was in my mouth, after chewing on it, before I could reply to the redhead's question.

"Okay, I guess."

I took another bite from my burger.

"You _guess?_ Still not comfortable around your new surroundings?" he asked.

I looked up to him with a puzzled look, not knowing how to answer that question.

"Its okay, I shouldn't judge. This _is_ your first day at school after all. Of _course _you'll need some time to adapt." said Lavi. "I don't blame you buddy. I was just as nervous as you on _my_ first day at school, but don't worry. You'll get used to the school eventually."

I smiled a bit as I took another bite out of my burger. As I kept eating my lunch, Lavi and I had started a conversation. We talked about school related things like our schedules, our classes, our teachers, everything. A few minutes of chit chat later, I was nearly finished every meal that Jerry gave to me. I was currently on my last Mitarashi Dango. Lavi was already finished his lunch, while we were chatting up a storm.

"Are you finding your way _perfectly_ to get to your classes?" he asked.

As I took a bite of my last Mitarashi Dango, I looked up to him and shook my head in reply.

"When you are finished eating your dessert, I would gladly show you around the school." Lavi beamed. He then looked at the wrappers, empty containers and empty trays in front of me in surprise and exclaimed, "You actually ate everything?!"

I took the late bite from my last Mitarashi Dango and nodded my head. After chewing on the last of my food, I swallowed it and whipped my mouth with a napkin.

"Whoa, I had never seen anyone eat that much in my life before." Lavi stated. "Do you always eat that much?"

I nod my head.

"Do you ever get full? I'm sure I would be full if I had that much food."

I started to eye him a bit, because this conversation was starting to get a little awkward.

"I'm hardly ever full." I replied. "And I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this conversation is starting to get a little… _personal._"

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said as he scratched the back of his head. He stood up from his seat as he walked towards me. "Since you had finished your lunch, let me show you around the school."

He grabbed my arm and tugged me out of my seat. Before he could take me out of the cafeteria, I stared at the empty trays and trash on the table and said, "Wait, I need to clean up my mess, before you could show me around."

I pulled my arm away from him as I collected all of the wrappers and empty containers onto a tray. I walked to the garbage to throw out my trash, and then I walked back to my table to collect all of the empty trays. I returned them to the front counter. Once I was done tidying up, I walked towards Lavi, so he could show me around school. We walked out of the cafeteria and walked around the halls.

"So Allen, can I see your schedule for just a sec?" Lavi asked. "I just want to see what classes you have next, so I could show you where they all are."

I grabbed my schedule, which was in my pocket, and gave it to Lavi. He unfolded it and read Monday's schedule.

"So, I see you have Music with Miss Bell, Gym with Mr Dark and History with Mr Yeager." he noted. "I'll show you the gym first, because it's close from here."

I nodded as I let Lavi lead the way. It only took us a few kilometres from the cafeteria to get to the gym, once we got there. After Lavi showed me the gymnasium, he peeked through the door window, like he was curious.

"It looks like Lenalee is starting her cheer practice in there." he said. "I hope she does well."

_'Cheer?'_ I thought to myself as I took a peek from the window, to see Lenalee and a five other of girls, plus their teacher. They were all wearing black cheerleading outfits, with white trimmings, and there were white letters, which said "Panthers" on the front of their chests.

"She's a cheerleader?" I asked.

Lavi nodded his head.

"I was hoping that I would have lunch with her, but her teacher, Miss Eliade, decided to have cheer practice today." he mentioned. He turned his head towards me and asked, "Did you have her in any of your other classes?"

I nodded my head and told him she was in my math class.

"Did you talk with her?"

I gave him a blank stare and replied, "No, I haven't talked with her…"

He grabbed me into a headlock position, messed up my hair with his free hand, and said, "Dude, you really need to work on your social skills. Lenalee won't bite and I am sure that she would be happy to be your friend."

"Okay, okay, I get the point, now cut it out!" I exclaimed as I tried to push myself out of his headlock prison. He released me and he started to laugh, as I tried to tidy my hair.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You are just fun to tease!" he cheerfully replied.

I gave him a deadpanned and then I turned my head to look though the window. I watched the cheerleaders as they created a pyramid, and Lenalee was on the second row.

"Do you have any other friends besides Lenalee?" I asked Lavi.

"Yes." he replied. "His name is Yu Kanda. Today is Monday, so he had track today, but I was hoping that it would be cancelled, so he could have lunch with us."

"What is he like?" I asked.

"Well…" he began to scratch his head. "He's a bit of a hothead, but I still consider him as a friend. I would be careful around him, because he gets pissed very easily."

"Wow, thanks for the heads up." I nervously said as a sweat drop rolls down my face. "I'll keep that in mind, whenever you decide to introduce him to me."

"Yeah, you should." he said in a calm tone. "Well, since I'd already shown you the gym, I'll show you where the music room is."

I nod my head as I let Lavi lead the way. While we were walking around the halls, we talked to get to know each other a little more. As we were chatting up a storm, Lavi pointed at a specific room, which room number was #114 and told me it was the music room. There was an iron treble clef, which was nailed to the door, so it should be easy to tell that this was the music room. Lavi didn't talk much about it, except that fact that he could hear music from within that room. After showing me that room, Lavi was about to show me Mr Yeager's room, which would be where I would be taking history class. We went up the stairwell, because Lavi told me that Mr Yeager's class was on the top floor, and made a left until we had reached our destination. Lavi pointed at the classroom, which was Room 207 and said, "So this is where you would attend history class. When I was still in sophomore, I also had Mr Yeager as a history teacher."

"What is Mr Yeager like?" I asked him. "Is he nice?"

"He's a good teacher." Lavi nodded his head. "He is helpful, thoughtful, and I'm sure you would like him."

I was hoping he was right, though I haven't met a teacher, whom I didn't like yet. The teachers, whom I'd met so far, were trustworthy and thoughtful, so I guess I wouldn't have a problem with Mr Yeager.

"Hey Allen," Lavi started as he touched my right shoulder. "I was wondering, if you ever have troubles in homework or if you need a study buddy, feel free to ask me. I am happy to help out a friend."

"F-friend?" I asked him nervously.

He gave me an odd look and asked, "What, you don't _want _to be friends?"

I shook my head and replied, "It's not that I don't _want _to, it's- well, we just met."

Lavi slid his arm around my shoulders, hugging me a little closer to him, and said, "Well, I thought you would need a friend. When I first saw you in the cafeteria, you looked lonely, so I thought that I could come over and be your lunch buddy. I would be glad to be your friend."

I guess he was right. Maybe we could be friends, even though we just met. Come to think of it, I hardly knew who Narain was, because he was another person, whom I just met him today. Even though that I barely knew him, I felt like he could become my friend as well. When the bell rang, Lavi has taken his arm off me and said, "It looks like we have to go to our next classes. You remember your way to the music room, right?"

I nodded my head.

He gave me double thumbs up and said, "That's good, well I'll see you later, okay Allen."

He was waving at me when he was leaving as I start heading my way to the music room.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was chapter 3. Sorry if it was somewhat rushed, but I was glad that I could get this done. I'm also sorry that it took me awhile to upload, but I'm so busy with other stuff. I am also EXTREMELY busy on Monday's and Tuesday's, because I have work **_**and**_** a random spots club to attend to, so I hardly have enough time to work on my stories on those days. (I hate my life) **

**Anyway, for the Yullen one-shot, I see that some of you wanted that in the story, but I haven't completely confirmed it. What I had in minded for that one-shot was for Allen to have a little bit of a crush on Kanda, while Kanda doesn't give a shit for Allen. (This would be before Allen gets together with Lavi) I'm sorry if some of you wanted Kanda falling in love with Allen, but I'm wanted to try and keep Kanda in his jerk face character as much as I could. (Even though some parts in this story might be OOC) So, I'm just asking you guys this question. For those of you who wanted Yullen, is it okay with you if I did the Yullen one-shot with Allen liking Kanda? If not, then I won't do Yullen.**

** I would like to thank Angels doubt, Orangetabby101, Lolli, Aofenis (to be honest, I also prefer Poker Pair and Kanda X Alma over Yullen) and itsYuki for reviewing. If you are liking this story so far, please leave a fav and follow and also leave a review. I'll see you in the next chapter. ~Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Triforce: Hey guys and welcome to-**

**Lavi: *runs in, wearing his Laviplier T-shirt, and hugs Timcanpy* I FOUND YOU MY LITTLE BISCUIT~! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU EVER AGAIN~!**

**Triforce: *sweat drops***

**Allen: Lavi, what are you doing to Timcanpy?**

**Lavi: He's going to be my "Tiny Box Tim"!**

**Allen: *sweat drops* Lavi, I think you've been watching too much Markiplier. Why can't you use your **_**own**_** golem to be your "Tiny Box Tim"?**

**Lavi: *pets Timcanpy's head* Because he is tiny and his name happens to be Tim.**

**Allen: But he's not a box and he wasn't **_**always**_** that tiny.**

**Lavi: *holds Timcanpy away from Allen* I DON'T CARE! HE'S **_**MY **_**LITTLE BISCUIT NOW! *runs out of the room with Timcanpy***

**Triforce and Allen: *sweat drops***

**Triforce: Well, are you going to rescue Timcanpy or what?**

**Allen: …I bet Lavi is going to get bored of him eventually, but I would like Timcanpy back. *walks out of the room to search for Lavi***

**Tyki: *narrows eyes at me* You just couldn't resist on making another Markiplier related joke, couldn't you.**

**Triforce: Hey, since I'd made Lavi, "Laviplier" (Which was introduced in an A/N in "The Noah Curse") I thought he needed a Tiny Box Tim. And like Lavi said, Timcanpy's nickname was Tim and he can be very tiny if he wants to be. So, I made Timcanpy his, "Tiny Ball Tim" for the fun of it. XD**

**Tyki: *sweat drops* Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that crazy head of yours.**

**Triforce: *narrows eyes at Tyki* Are you asking me to throw a bunch of shurikens in your face or bash you again with a stepladder?**

**Tyki: *shakes head nervously***

**Triforce: *smiles calmly* Alright, how about you do the disclaimer, since you're here?**

**Tyki: *sigh* (To Readers) Triforce does NOT own DGM or any Markiplier reference. Not even Markiplier himself. I don't know **_**why**_** she likes that YouTuber, but I know he is-**

**Triforce: Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get on with the story.**

**Chapter 4 – After School Crisis**

**(Allen's POV)**

After having that small tour with Lavi, I was starting to know my way around the school, though I still tend to get lost. I managed to find Miss Bell's music class with no problem, because Lavi showed me where it was not to long ago. The music teacher was a blonde woman, whom tied her hair up into a pony tail, and she was currently wearing a dark suit. She gave me a blank stare when I entered the class and emotionlessly asked, "Who are you?"

I looked at her with unease as I bowed down and replied, "Good afternoon, my name is Allen Walker."

She was currently holding a clipboard and a pen, looking down at the attendance sheet.

"New student?" she asked dryly.

I nodded my head slowly.

She kept looking at her attendance sheet until she finds my name. She then looked up to me blankly and asked, "Had you ever played an instrument before?"

"I played the piano." I calmly replied.

She started to write something down on the attendance sheet and then she pointed at a brown, grand piano, which was in the room.

"Take your seat at the piano bench and I'll talk about what we are going to be doing today."

I bobbed my head as I headed my way to the piano. I took a seat on the piano bench and looked around the class. I saw some students, who where in my previous classes, but none of them were Lenalee or Narain. The teacher walked up to the front of the room, so she could start class.

"Before we could start performing, I will introduce you to a new student, who decided to join this class." she said dryly as she pointed at me. "His name is Allen Walker and he'll be our pianist for this class."

The whole class was staring at me, after my introduction, and then they turn their attention back to the teacher. One of the students stared at me longer then the other students, and noticed that she was one of the cheerleaders in Lenalee's cheer practice. She was the girl, who was on the top of the pyramid. She was small girl, with blue spiky hair, violet eyes, and light tan skin. The attire she was wearing looked gothic. She wore a white blouse, a blood red bowtie, a black skirt, long purple and pink striped stocking and black combat boots. She had her right thumb and index finger touching her chin, like she was studying me, then she turned her attention back to the teacher while waving her hand.

"Miss Lulu Bell, since we now have a pianist, maybe you can make him play-" the girl started, but she was cut off when the teacher held up one hand.

"Road, how many times do I have to tell you? You should only call me Miss Bell during school hours. And the song you were about to mention, wouldn't be the best time for him to learn it."

The spiky hair girl, Road, which my opinion was a weird name to give to a girl, pouted and crossed her arms. Miss Bell then asked everyone to take out their instruments, so we could practice. The students did what the teacher said. As they took out their instruments, they started to play random music. I looked at the keys on the piano and place my fingers on top of them. I started playing the C major scale to warm up with, and then I moved to another scale. As I was playing, I could feel a presence standing behind me.

"Mr Walker," its voice called, which belonged to Miss Bell. I turned my attention to her and saw that she was currently holding sheets of paper. She was also eying my hands, which were still on the keyboard, in a suspicious way.

"Why are you wearing gloves, Walker?" she asked.

I stiffened at that question, afraid on how I'm going to answer it. I didn't want to talk about my deformed arm, because I did, she and the other students in the class would treat me differently. Miss Bell was currently giving me a stern look, waiting for an answer, while I tried to think of something.

"I-I wear them, because… my hands get cold _very_ easily, so I must wear them _all_ the time." I lied.

Miss Bell was still giving me a suspicious look, like she was looking past my lie, but she decided to let it slide. She then handed me the sheets of paper she was carrying, which happened to be sheet music.

"These are the songs you would be learning during this class." she said. "Since I'm going to start class now, you won't have enough time to practice them."

Miss Bell turned away and walked to the front of the class. She waved her hands out and held them up, until the students stopped playing their music. She talked about the music we were going to play in a specific order. She then gave me a serious look, like she was checking to see if I followed instructions. I turned away from her gaze and looked at my sheet music, trying to put them in the order Miss Bell gave us. Once I'm done that, I turned my attention back to her and listened to what she had to say. Miss Bell grabbed a baton and asked us to play our first song, which was called "Requiem of a Hero". Before anyone could play, we all watched the teacher, for instructions. Miss Bell lifted her arms up, which caused every student to ready their instruments, and then she slowly waved her arms. First the low brass started to play, and then the clarinets joined in, along with the flutes. After a few more lines, I came in and played the song. I focused on my rhythm and tone, trying to keep then in sync with the music, with was smooth and depressing. At the end of the song, Miss Bell rose to say her opinion. She turned to face me and said, "You need work on your timing."

She then looked at the rest of the class and pointed out some of their flaws. She even got a group of instruments to reply a part, which needed to be polished. Once everything was tidied us, she then asked us to move on to the next song.

At the end of music class, I headed my way to the gym. My opinion in band class was it was okay, but I was kind of glad to get out of there. Miss Bell gave me this feeling that I should be intimidated by her. Her personality seemed bland and she seemed _too_ serious. I never seen her smile and she was hardly impressed by anything, but for some reason, she gave me this off-putting feeling. Every time she stared at me, she always looked stern or suspicious on what I was about to do.

Once I'd made it to gym class, I saw that there were a bunch of students and there were four teachers in that class. At first I was confused about that, but then the teachers called for everyone's attention, so they could introduce themselves. Each of them had their own attendance sheet and each of them did their attendance one at a time. The tall man with slicked brown hair was the last to run through his list. He introduced himself as Mr Dark, which was the name I had on my schedule, and apparently, he happened to call my name when he was doing the attendance. Now I'm sure that he was my Gym teacher. I noticed that Lenalee was in this class, too, but we didn't share the same teacher. She had the blonde woman, who was named Miss Nine. After the teachers did their attendance, each class split into groups of four and a couple of classes left the gym. Mr Dark's and Miss Nine's class were the two classes that stayed in the gym. During that class, we were doing strength exercises and cardio warm-ups. We also played a game of dodge ball at the end. It was Dark's class versus Cloud's class and in the majority of the game, I kept getting hit.

After that class, I had history with Mr Yeager. Narain was in that class, so I decided to sit next to him. That spiky haired girl in band class, Road, was also in this class as well. She was walking to a desk, which was behind me and took her seat. She poked me from behind and I turned my attention to her.

"Hey, you're that new student from my music class." she said. "Did I ever tell you about how amazing you'd played that piano?"

I shook my head.

"Well you played in remarkably! How often do you play the piano!" she asked.

"Not very often…" I replied.

"But you played so beautifully! Why don't you play it often?" Road asked.

"Because… I don't exactly own a piano." I replied.

"Huh, then how _did _you learn how to play the piano?"

Now I did have a piano before, but that was when I was living with Mana. I used to play that instrument all the time, like if it were a hobby. After being taken in by Cross, I had never touched a piano again until today.

"My… foster father taught me when I was a kid." I shyly replied.

"Foster father? Allen, you were adopted?" Narain asked.

I almost forgot that he was sitting beside me. I turned towards him and nodded my head.

Before he could ask me another question, an elderly my, who had long gray hair and a moustache, walked to the front of the class. He introduced himself as Mr Yeager. He then held up the attendance sheet to do the attendance, and as usual, I was one of the last students, who he called. He then moved on to the course outline and talked about the how this course is going to get graded. After he went through that, he took us to the library to get our text books.

During the rest of history class, we started to learn about "The French Revolution". Lavi was right, Mr Yeager was a nice teacher and he was very kind to his students. After class, school was done for today. I first went to my locker to collect my stuff, and then I walked with Narain in the halls. We were talking until we had reached the entrance of the school.

"So, how was your first day at school?" he asked.

"It was okay." I replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself here?"

I hummed a bit and answered, "I'll warm up to it eventually. I'm still kind of nervous around the people I see."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well… I just hardly know anyone here. Some of the other students creep me out."

"Like that girl, who was sitting behind you in class?"

Another thing during history, that girl, Road, seemed to be very chatty. She called me cute and she asked me a lot of personal questions, which I felt uncomfortable asking. It was like I became her obsession, but I don't think she was my type. Mr Yeager politely told her many times to not talk, while he was teaching the class.

"She really needs to pay attention to the teacher, when he's teaching class." I said.

Narain nodded his head as an agreement.

"Well, I need to catch my bus." he stated. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded my head as I waved at him. I walked towards the side of the road, were Cross dropped me off and I waited patiently for him to arrive. As I was waiting, I heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind me.

"Yo, new kid, why are you standing there alone?" one voice called to me, which sounded familiar.

"Yeah, are you waiting for someone? Hii~" said the other.

I turned around and saw the two people, who I tried my best to avoid. They are the Jasdevi twins, Devit and Jasdero. I was about to open my mouth to reply, but I was interrupted by the text message tone of my cell phone. I grabbed it out of my pocket and I was going to read the text message, but Devit snatched the phone from my hands.

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled as I attempted to take my phone back, but Jasdero grabbed me from behind and held me back. I tried to struggle from his grip, but he wouldn't let me go. I looked up to Devit, who was looking down at my phone. He was looking at it with a puzzled look, like if he found a problem on my phone.

"You were supposed to be getting a ride from Cross Marian?" he asked.

I gave him an astonished look when he said my master's name. It was like he knew _who_ he was.

"Y-you know him?" I asked.

"Know him?! He's that bastard, who dumped his debts onto us!" Devit snapped in rage.

"He owes us~! He owes us~!" Jasdero repeated, who was as pissed as his brother.

"He must pay _dearly_ for _all_ the debts he had dumped on us!" the dark haired twin yelled, as he tightened his grip onto my phone with anger.

"He must pay~! He must pay~!" his brother chanted.

Devit's eyes then fell to my gaze and gave me a sadistic smirk.

"But it's _too_ bad that _he_ wouldn't pick up his _little _apprentice." he said in an eerie tone.

"Huh, what do you mean by that, and how did you know that I was his apprentice?" I asked as I widen my eyes.

Devit held out my phone to my face and said, "Go see for yourself."

I looked at the screen of my cell phone and looked at the text message in front of me.

_Received: Cross Marian, 3:05pm – Hey, idiot apprentice, I am going to a bar tonight, so you need to either walk your ass back home or get someone else to drive you home._

I groaned at the message, wanting to curse at Cross for going to a bar, instead of picking me up. Devit was smirking down at me, as he pulled my phone away from my face. He and his brother were chuckling at the situation, and I just felt pissed about it.

"You know, we _could_ give you a ride." Devit offered, with his evil smirk remaining on his face.

"But we aren't going to drive you home~ Hii!" Jasdero added.

"WH-WHAT?!" I exclaimed as I tried to struggle out of the blonde's grip.

"I'm afraid not, kid. If that bastard wants his apprentice back, he would have to pay for it." Devit said as he held up my phone. He then started to text on it and then he sent a message.

"What did you send to him?" I yelled.

"A ransom message! We're taking you hostage, so he could come over to our place and PAY OUR DEBTS!"

"I doubt that is going to work!" I argued. "Cross would normally _throw_ me to his tax collectors, SO I WOULD PAY HIS DEBTS FOR HIM!"

The twins looked at me for a few minutes, but they both smirk sadistically.

"Then maybe _you_ should pay for his debts he gave us." Devit said. He then places a hand on my left cheek and talked in a seductive voice. "Since you are cute, there is _another_ thing you could help us with."

"And we're going to have fun with it~ Hii!" Jasdero added.

Devit then removed his hand off my cheek as he bent down and grabbed my legs. He lifted them off the ground as I began to panic.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" I hollered as I start to thrash.

"As if!" Devit replied. He looked up to his brother and said, "Let's hurry up and take him to our car!"

Jasdero giggles as both the twins carry me towards the parking lot, while I was trying to struggle out of their grip.

**Lavi's POV**

I was walking towards the parking lot with gramps to get to my car. The old panda was nagging at me that we had to meet up with Komui at his place and we shouldn't be late. Once we got to the car, gramps got himself in the passengers seat, once we got there, and I was about to get in the drivers seat. Before I could get myself into the car, I heard a cry, which yelled, "LET ME GO!" The voice belonged to a young teenage boy, and it sounded strangely familiar to me. It made me a little concerned on what was going on. I snapped my head to the direction to where I heard those cries and the first people I saw were those annoying troublemaking twins, Devit and Jasdero. I know that the voice didn't belong to either of them, but I had a feeling that they were behind it. I saw that they were carrying something, or _someone,_ in their arms, who was thrashing about, but I couldn't clearly see _who _they were carrying, because Devit was blocking the view.

"Struggle all you like, apprentice, but weare _not_ going to let you go!" the raven haired twin said to their captive.

"Let. Me. Go!" their hostage cried, whose voice matched the screams that I heard earlier.

Since his voice sounded familiar, I couldn't help but worry about who they are carrying. I saw that the twins were making their way to their car, but when they have turned a corner, I could clearly see who their hostage was. The first glimpse that I caught was his white hair and scar, which was over his left eye.

"Allen!" I cried in an anxious tone. I left my car, ignoring grandpa's disapproving glare, and rushed my way over to the troublemaking twins, who were now forcing Allen to get in their car.

"Hey assholes," I yelled at the two devils. "You let Allen go right now, or else you'll have to deal with me!"

Both the twins glower at me.

"What is he to you, Bookman? You hardly even know him!" Devit retorted.

"Even if you did, we are NOT going to let him go~ Hii, hii!" Jasdero added as he and his bother threw Allen at the back seat in the car. They slammed the door closed before their captive could escape. I felt an unusual rage boiling within my skin. I don't understand why I was _so_ pissed on how they treated Allen there, but I was not going to let them get away with that. Before Devit and Jasdero could react, I charged at them, slammed each hand square on their chests, and pushed them against the car. I dig my fingers into their shirts, like I want to rip them off their bare skins.

"You let him go right now, you niggling little bastards." I said in a low and serious tone. "I am _not_ going to let you go, until you release him."

They both stared at me for a few seconds and laughed.

"You don't scare us!" Devit taunted.

"Yeah, why would Dero be afraid of a wimpy bookworm like you? ~Hii!" Jasdero asked.

While they were talking, I was looking at the backseat window of the car and saw that Allen was getting out on the opposite side. I smirked and turned my gaze back at the twins.

"Well, apparently, you two dumbasses failed to restrain the new kid from escaping your car." I said, while they both widen their eyes open and looked through the backseat window. They noticed that Allen was no longer there, while made me smile wider and said, "Who's laughing now?"

Before I could release them, Allen, who came running around the other side of the car, ran up to Devit and extended an arm to him.

"I would like to have my phone back, please." he said in a dry tone.

His eyes were serious and his lips where formed in a straight horizontal line. I narrowed my one eye at Devit and said, "You took away his phone?"

"I was gonna give it back to him!" he exclaimed.

"Good, you can give it back to him now, or else I won't let you go."

Devit reached in his coat pocket to pull out a cell phone and gave it to Allen. Once the white haired student took his phone back, he walked away. I turn my gaze back at the twins with a glare and said, "Don't you _ever_ touch him again! Next time I see you near him again, I won't go easy on you! I'll assure that both of you would be in a lot more trouble than the school could offer! Do I make myself clear?"

"Wow, did you _suddenly_ become his best friend?" Devit asked sarcastically.

"Ooh, Jasdevi is _so _scared! ~Hii, hii!" Jasdero added.

I kneed them both in the crotch and let them go. As I released them, they drop to the ground, while clutching the area where I hit them. I began to walk away from the twins, but when I was at least three meters from them, I heard Devit yell, "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT THE APPRENTICE FOR VERY LONG!"

"YEAH, HE WOULD BE JASDEVI'S FOR THE TAKING! ~HII!" added his equally annoying brother.

I kind of wondered what they meant by "apprentice" and why would they refer to Allen. Did they _know_ something about him? Was there _anything_ about him that caught their interest? Even so, I didn't stop to ask them any questions. I kept on moving, until I saw Allen walking towards the pavement. Feeling concerned about the short stack, I rush my way over to him to see how he was feeling.

"Hey Allen, are you alright?" I asked in a worried tone.

He turned and looked at me with his sparkling silver eyes and slowly nodded his head. I still gave him a concerned look and asked, "Did the twins do anything serious to you?"

He shook his head, but I felt like he wasn't telling me the whole truth. Before I could ask him more about what happened earlier, I was wondering if he had a ride to drive him home.

"Is somebody going to pick you up?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly and said, "My guardian sent me a text that he wouldn't be picking me up, so my only choices are I have to find someone to drive me home or walk."

Now I was very concerned. I would like to offer him a ride home, but I don't think Gramps would be pleased. We were kind of in a hurry to get to Komui's and we shouldn't be late. I don't like the idea of Allen having to walk home, because I was worried that the twins would ambush him on the way, or something worse might happen. I don't know who else could drive him home, but I know for sure that the twins were a no-go.

"I guess I'll just walk home." Allen softly said. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone. It was nice meeting you, Lavi."

He turned around and started to walk away. I still hate the idea of him walking home alone. I would rather give him a ride myself than having him put himself into risk, but if I did that, I would be late for whatever Komui had in store for gramps and I. The old panda would be pissed for sure, but what should I do? Should I risk getting late to Komui's meeting or should I let Allen walk home, who might get ambushed on the way. I'm not even sure if he even knew his way from home from here.

_'Sorry Komui, but your meeting has got to wait.'_

"Hey, Short Stack!" I called to Allen, who turned towards me and shot a glare.

"I thought I told you before, MY NAME'S ALLEN!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled at his reaction and asked, "Do you know your way home?"

He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he then closed it and shook his head, while looking down.

"Well, I could offer you a ride if you want. It's better than getting lost." I offered.

He looked up at me with his beautiful silver eyes and asked, "But wouldn't I be a burden to you?"

"Hey, it's better than letting yourself get lost. You'll never know what could happen if you did." I stated. "Just tell me where you live, so I could drive you there."

Allen gave me an uncertain look, but he walked up to me and told me his address. He said he lived at 134 Walden Street. I repeated his address to make sure if I heard him right and he nodded his head.

"Gotcha," I said, understanding where I was going now. I grabbed his hand and asked him to follow me to my car. He nodded as I lead the way.

**Allen's POV**

I don't know what I was thinking. I hardly know Lavi and I just willingly gave him my house address. Now I'm just letting him take me to his car, so he could give me a ride there, or that was what he told me. Since I hardly knew him, I still don't know if I should completely trust him. He seemed friendly enough, but what if it was just an act? What if he was like the twins, who would take me somewhere, which was not home against my will? I pushed the thought aside as I kept following Lavi. He was leading me to a red Honda Civic, and when we got there, Lavi asked me to get in the backseat. I looked through the windshield to see that Mr Bookman, the school librarian, was sitting in the passenger's seat. He was glaring directly at Lavi, and I was curious to why he was angry at him. Once Lavi opened the door to the driver's side and while I opened the door to the backseat of the car, Mr Bookman started to yell.

"LAVI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" he exclaimed at the redhead. He turned his gaze towards me, as I was pulling myself onto the backseat, while putting my backpack beside me. He then flicker his eyes back to Lavi and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THIS STUDENT ALONG?!"

"Calm down, Gramps. I am just offering him a ride home." Lavi replied as he pulled himself into the car. "He told me his guardian wouldn't be able to pick him up and he doesn't know how he could get home by foot, so I offered him a ride."

"YOU FOOL!" Mr Bookman yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO WAIST MORE TIME, JUST BY DRIVING A STUDENT HOME?! KOMUI WOULD BE FURIOUS IF WE'RE LATE!"

I really don't feel comfortable in this situation. I felt like I was being a burden to Mr Bookman and Lavi, because I seemed to be making them late for something.

"Um, Lavi, since I don't want to be a burden, maybe I should-"

"No Allen, that meeting would have to wait!" he cut me off. "Like I said, I would rather drive you home than letting you wander your way home, with no sense of direction."

He started the vehicle, after putting his seatbelt on, and then he begun to back up. I quickly put my seatbelt on as the car started to move. Once he was out of his parking spot, he turned the steering wheel clockwise, until we were facing the exit. Lavi then drove forward until we got to the intersection. He looked both ways to check for traffic, and when the coast is clear, made a left.

"So Allen," he started. "Are you sure you're okay? Those twins _really _seemed to have an interest in you."

_'They sure are interested in me.'_ I thought to myself. I nodded my head to reply at Lavi's question, but he didn't seem to believe me. I could see his face in the rear view mirror and he looked concerned and serious.

"Allen, I feel that you are not telling me the whole truth." he said sternly. "Can you please explain what happened, before the twins attacked you?"

I bowed my head down, staring at floor of the car and took a deep breath.

"Well, I was waiting on the pavement, hoping that my guardian could pick me up, until the twins found me." I started my story. "They snatched my cell phone from my hands, after I received a text and read it. Apparently, they knew who my guardian was and they hated him for putting them in debt. So they thought they could take me and use me as bait, or force me to do their debts for them."

I heard Lavi sigh and reply, "I told you those twins were nothing but trouble. You really should keep your distance from them, because you'll never know what they'll do to you." We were currently in Walden Street and Lavi asked, "So, you live in house 134, am I correct?"

"Yep," I replied.

All the homes here look identical to each other. They were all made with brick and they had blue doors. Each door had a number on them, so we kept our eyes peeled, until we saw house number 134. Once I saw it, I pointed at the house and said, "That's my home over there."

Lavi nodded as he parked the car in front of my house.

"So Allen, quick question," he said, while he was stopping the car. "I don't know if I asked you this before, but why do you wear gloves during school."

I stiffen a bit when he asked me that. He was the second person to ask me that question. I didn't want to tell him about my arm, so I used the same lie, which I told to Miss Bell. He had a doubtful look on his face, not believing a word I said. I never said I was a good liar, because a lot of people could see through them.

"Well, thank you for the ride, Lavi." I said in a nervous tone. "I'm sorry if I was ever a burden to you." I quickly took my seatbelt off, opened to door, so I could get out of the vehicle. Before I was halfway to my house, I heard Lavi coming out of the car and followed behind me.

"Allen!" he called my name as he grabbed my left wrist. Before I stopped to look at him I felt like his hand was sliding down, when I was still moving. I paused and turned my attention to Lavi, who was looking down at my hand, which he was currently holding. He managed to "accidently" slip my glove halfway off, while his hand slid down my wrist. He didn't completely take it off, but my hand was exposed enough so he could see it.

_'Oh shit!' _I thought to myself. I hesitantly grabbed my glove and pulled it back on.

"That's just a scar! I accidently burnt my arm, while I was trying to cook!" I hesitantly lied and shot an innocent smile on my face.

Lavi was giving me a studied look, like he was looking past my lie.

"You forgot your backpack." he said as he held up my backpack in front of him and offered it to me.

I thanked him as I took my bag back, before I rushed into my house. I panted as I got myself inside. I really doubt that Lavi believed me when I told him that I burnt my arm. Since he saw a part of my hand, I wonder if he'll treat me differently. In my childhood, I was always treated poorly by other people because of this arm. They would call me names like monster, demon child, or freak. The only person, who cared about me _and_ accepted my arm, was Mana. Well, I guess Cross accepted it, too, but that was a different story. I was still furious with him for going to the bar, instead of picking me up from school. Every time he went to a tavern, I usually get more debts, which would piss me off. I turn my train of thought back to Lavi, who had just recently seen my arm. I was still a little paranoid on what he thought about me, after looking at it. But for now on, I think it would be best if I try to avoid him. I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him to treat me as a monster.

**Lavi's POV**

After watching Allen run into his house like if he was in a horror movie, I looked at his door and scratched my head. He seemed to be acting a little strange and I think it had something to do with his left hand. He wasn't that honest when he told me the _reason_ he was wearing gloves. I don't understand how a person's hands would _easily _get cold if the room temperature at the school was 20 degrees. I knew for sure he was lying, after I saw his hand. It which was blood red and scaly and I noticed that there was a green glowing crystal on the back of his palm. I knew it couldn't be a burnt arm, but I knew there _was_ something about it. My cell phone started to rang, as I grabbed it from my pants pocket to answer it.

_"Lavi, where are you? Nii-san and I have been wondering why you aren't here!"_

It was Lenalee and she seemed _very_ concerned.

"Oh, hi Lenalee," I said. "Gramps and I were just dropping off a student, because his ride bailed on him."

While I was talking to her, my train of thought was still on Allen. I knew his hand wasn't ordinary, but there were a few clues, which I picked up during this trip. The Jasdevi twins mentioned that Allen was an apprentice, but to whom exactly? Allen mentioned that the twins had a grudge on his guardian, who possible could be his master. Another thing that the white haired student mentioned had something to do with debts, and I was starting to have a feeling about who his guardian was.

"Oh, Lenalee, there is something I would like to share about when I was dropping off the student, and I think Komui should also take note about this."

_"Why, is it something important?"_ she asked.

"Yes, it is something important. I think we found ourselves a new accommodator."

**Triforce: There, another chapter done and over with. *groan* This chapter drove me crazy, but at least it's moving the story along.**

**Allen: *walks in, while panting* Lavi… *pant* is… *pant* too fast… *pant* for… *pant* me… *pant* couldn't… *pant* get… *pant* Timcanpy… *pant* back… *pant***

**Triforce: Geez, you look like someone who just got out of a tough workout.**

**Allen: It… *pant* was… *pant* a tough… *pant* workout… *pant* **

**Lavi: *walks in, carrying Timcanpy in his hands* Here Allen, *holds Timcanpy towards Allen* I've decided ****not**** to make Timcanpy my little biscuit.**

**Timcanpy: *flies on top of Allen's head***

**Allen: *pets Timcanpy with his finger* Hey Tim, I hope Lavi didn't drive you-**

**Lavi: *glomps Allen* BECAUSE **_**YOU**_** ARE GOING TO BE MY LITTLE BISCUIT~!**

**Allen: *blushes* L-LAVI?! *struggles in Lavi's tight hold* LET GO OF ME!**

**Lavi: *hugs Allen closer* NEVER! *maniacal laughter***

**Jasdevi twins: *barges into the room***

**Devit: **_**Your **_**little biscuit? *points gun at Lavi***

**Jasdero: More like **_**Jasdevi's**_** little biscuit~ Hii! *points gun at Lavi***

**Devit: (To Lavi) How about you hand over Cross's apprentice. He'll have **_**more**_** fun with us.**

**Lavi: NO! HE'S **_**MY**_** LITTLE BISCUIT AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANY NOAH TOUCH MY MOYASHI-CHAN! *throws Allen on top of his shoulder and starts running away***

**Jasdevi: HEY! GET BACK HERE! *chases Lavi***

**Allen: LAVI! *tries to get out of Lavi's grip* (To Triforce) TRIFORCE, PLEASE SAVE ME!**

**Triforce: *eats popcorn while watching that scene***

**Allen: *frowns* CAN ANYONE PLEASE SAVE ME?! *gets taken out of the room by Lavi***

**Jasdevi: *leave the room, while still chasing Lavi***

**Triforce: *continues eating popcorn***

**Tyki: You are just going to stand there and watch?**

**Triforce: *narrows eyes at Tyki* I'm an authoress. It's not apart of my job description to rescue that Moyashi every time he's in trouble. Plus, I find it somewhat entertaining. *eats more popcorn***

**Tyki: …You have a point. *steals a piece of popcorn and eats it***

**Triforce: HEY! I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN STEAL SOME OF MY POPCORN! *throws a shuriken at Tyki's face* Tsk, tsk! You should ask before you take some! (To Readers) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So, like I said about the one-sided Yullen in the last A/N, it's going to be Allen having a crush on Kanda. (No, not in a seme way! Can't an innocent uke have a crush on a possible seme, who would most likely shove him away?! …Fine, I'll shut up… NOT! THIS IS MY A/N, SO I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT, EVEN HOW ABSURD IT SOUNDS!) Also, this pairing has got to happen BEFORE Allen and Lavi **_**actually**_** get together. So far, I don't have any votes in favour on my idea of Yullen, only one oppose. If you want me to do **_**my**_** idea of Yullen, please let me know. **

**Tyki: Are you going to make Allen a slut and make him like everyone?**

**Triforce: NO! *throws shuriken at Tyki* ALL OF THE OTHER ONE-SHOT PAIRINGS ARE GOING TO BE THEM LIKING ALLEN! (To Readers) And like I mentioned before, I ****don't**** want to rush Allen's and Lavi's relationship. Lavi **_**may**_** seem to have a crush on Allen, but Allen doesn't feel that way for Lavi… YET! Anyway, I would like to thank Orangetabby101 and Anon (I don't know if I'll do a one-sided Allen X Lou Fa, but I'll keep that pairing in mind, just in case I have an idea for it) for reviewing. Anyway, how was everyone's Halloween?**

**Tyki: You are just going to ask a random question at the end?**

**Triforce: Yep, and I wore the most terrifying costume ever!**

**Tyki: And that would be?**

**Triforce: Myself, oh course! *troll face***

**Tyki: *sweat drop* *sarcastically* Gee, I'm **_**sooo**_** scared.**

**Triforce: *tick mark* *summoned Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's* Bonnie, *points at Tyki* put this idiot into a Freddy Fazbear suit…**

**Tyki: TRIFORCE, ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?**

**Bonnie: *grabs Tyki and walks out of the room***

**Triforce: (To Readers) Yes I know, I'm an evil person. Don't judge me! Anyway, I also don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. If you like this story so far, please fav, follow and review. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye~! ;D**


End file.
